


Thrill

by Lyrisvox



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrisvox/pseuds/Lyrisvox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place early on in the series. The fire in Dr. Girlfriend's life had begun to die out until she discovered a new match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story was written as a request fic (my very first one!). It takes places early on in the Venture Bros series. There is a content warning for cheating. I hope you enjoy.

Thrill

 

 

Dr. Girlfriend crept through the halls of the Monarch's floating fortress. Her bare feet padded silently over the slick floor. She’d memorized the guard stations log ago and now she avoided them with ease. The closer she got, the harder her heart pounded, her palms slick with sweat. She turned the last corner and the control room door came into view along with the henchman stationed outside. She took a steadying breath, smoothed down her nightgown, and sauntered up to him.

“How's everything been looking tonight?” she said, putting a little spice in her deep voice.

Henchman 47 gave a nervous laugh and tugged at his uniform shirt. “All clear ma'am. Nothing to worry about.”

“I figured you had it covered. I'll slip inside to make sure the security system is set and then I'm off to bed for the night. I've got a steamy romance novel to curl up with while the Monarch is off at his little retreat.”

“I can do that Ma'am. The Monarch told us you weren't feeling well.”

“It's nothing, a little cold.” She reached out and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. His cheeks flamed pink and he let her maneuver him out of her way. He stood there staring at her with puppy eyes while she raised her hand to the security panel. It scanned her palm and then a couple seconds later the door locks released with and audible click. Dr. Girlfriend threw one last smile over her shoulder at the henchman before closing the door.

The air inside was colder, drawing up gooseflesh along her exposed arms. A wall of monitors stood in front of her, their electric glow came from camera feeds covering every inch of the floating fortress and the land below. Underneath, panel after panel of buttons, knobs and switches gave her access to the entire system the Monarch had devised. Her man could be a genius when properly motivated, but even he couldn’t design a security system to keep out what was coming for her tonight.

She shuddered. It had been weeks since the last time and the ache had built inside till it was unbearable. This morning it had become clear she needed her fix. Unfortunately they’d been scheduled to go to a super-villain retreat this weekend. She’d panicked and told the Monarch she was too sick to go. He’d reacted poorly, and threatened to cancel the whole trip and stay home to take care of her. She’d immediately put a stop to that. After several gentle reminders of the fun they’d had last year coupled with the hint that he could use a chance to reconnect with his old comrades he’d agreed to go. She smiled to herself; now she would have plenty of time to scratch her little itch and the Monarch would be none the wiser.

Dr. Girlfriend approached the control panel, bringing up the interface for the automated security system. She tucked a strand of ebony hair behind her ears and went to work, her slender fingers dancing over the keys. The henchmen would be no problem and she wanted to make sure to give her visitor a proper welcome. When she’d finished typing the computer’s voice replied:

“All security measures armed.”

 _Come and get it_ Dr. Girlfriend thought, and she smiled to herself. She then headed back to her bedroom.

 

#

 

Dr. Girlfriend sat bolt upright in her bed, her breath clawing its way up out of her throat. Her room was dark and silent but the smell of burnt fabric and flesh reached her nose, making her giddy.

“Took you longer than I expected,” she said.

“Well, you did put out the welcome wagon,” Brock’s voice sounded to the right of her bed and she squinted into the darkness to try and make out his shape. Then without warning he was on her. He forced her down onto the bed, his huge powerful body covering her completely. His hot mouth sealed over the pulse point on her neck and she let out a low groan.

“How long do we have?” she asked.

“I used gas on the guards, my guess is maybe forty five minutes.”

“Good.”

They began pulling at each other’s clothes, both desperate to get some skin. A sharp rip sounded as he tore her nightgown right down the front. The remnants hung loose, exposing tantalizing bits of her body. She pulled back, glancing down at herself. Then she slapped him hard.

“That was my favorite nightgown.”

He grabbed a hunk of her hair, yanking her head back until her eyes watered. His face filled her vision, hot breath on her cheek and neck.

“I think it looks better this way.”

He fit his hips between her legs, grinding his denim-covered erection over her stomach and vulva. She jerked in response, wetness soaking her until her inner thighs were damp. He kissed her then, still holding her in submission. God, she was already desperate enough to beg, the words heavy on her tongue and only his mouth stopped them from pouring out of her. Dr. Girlfriend used her body instead. She writhed against him like a cat in heat. He responded, his hand diving between their bodies. He undid his pants with practiced precision and then he was inside her, filling up every inch of her. His thumb flicked over her clit and she screamed into his mouth as her first orgasm burst over her nerves. He didn’t wait for her to recover, instead setting a brutal, pounding rhythm. Her arms went around his neck and she held on for dear life.

She was used to the roughness now, it had even become part of the allure of these trysts, but the first time they’d fucked it had shocked her. The Monarch wasn’t usually a gentle lover but the sheer power of Brock’s body often left her feeling used for days afterward. Her teeth clacked together and she tasted blood on her tongue. The metallic bite brought her back to that fateful night at the Venture Compound.

 

She and the Monarch had been looking for trouble. They had needed a good fight to fire the cooling embers of excitement in their lives. Dr. Venture had been the natural target for their misplaced aggression. The element of surprise had given them the advantage at first, but as usual the tide began to turn. Brock began ripping through the Henchmen at an alarming rate and Dr. Girlfriend knew they were going to have to retreat soon. She’d decided to sneak down to the labs before they left and see if there was anything worth taking. She stood over one of the metal lab tables sorting through the equipment when the sharp metal tip of a knife pricked just below her ribs.

“Don’t even think about screaming.”

The menace in Brock’s voice made a strange rush of excitement tingle down her spine. She dropped what she was holding and raised her hands up on either side, hoping to placate him.

“I’m not going to scream,” she replied. With a slow deliberateness she turned around. The knife point scrapped over her body but she kept her focus on Venture’s hulking bodyguard. He was breathing hard, smears of blood dotted his face and arms and along his right cheekbone a dark bruise had begun to appear. Her mouth went dry. Dr. Girlfriend had never considered Brock particularly attractive before, but here, with his heat and power practically smothering her, a strong lust stirred in her belly. Their eyes held and the fire which had been dwindling in her life became an inferno.

“There’s no need for the knife,” she said, her gaze never leaving his face. He frowned and jabbed the point in harder but she wasn’t cowed. She put her hands on his chest. “If you kill me then then you’re throwing away all I can offer you.”

Brock let out a snarl and a twinge of real fear joined the rising tide of desire inside her. For a second she was sure he was going to plunge the knife in but then he let go and it clattered to the floor. He moved in closer, penning her against the lab table behind her. She tripped, the heel of one of her boots sliding on the slick floor and he caught her, his grip bruising her arm.

“Oh yeah? What exactly can you offer me?”

Dr. Girlfriend hesitated a moment. What was she thinking? The Monarch was upstairs marshaling the henchmen, but any minute now he could come downstairs and find her pressed against Brock Samson. Her tongue flicked over her lips. But here was her chance. The excitement which she’d been desperately trying to revive sparked between Brock’s body and hers. It reminded her of the first time she’d fucked the Monarch, in his shitty car outside Phantom Limb’s party. It had been hot and dirty and reckless. The Monarch had been like a defibrillator, shocking her back to life that night. She still loved him but they were both drowning in the minutia of day to day life. She knew she needed the thrill of behaving badly again.

“You could question me. I obviously have information which could be useful to the OSI. Or you could use me as leverage to get the Monarch off Dr. Venture’s ass once and for all.” She let her desire shine through her eyes, and lowered her voice to a sultry murmur. “Then again, there’s always the option of using me for your personal satisfaction.”

Brock’s eyebrows shot up and he gave an appreciative laugh. Dr. Girlfriend was about to speak again when, without warning, he flipped her around and slammed her against the table. The impact made her teeth cut her cheek and her mouth filled with blood. Brock’s big hand splayed between her shoulders, keeping her upper body flat against the cold metal. His other hand popped her hips up, presenting her ass to him. Blunt fingers dragged her pink skirt up around her hips and she shuddered in anticipation. The buzz of his zipper being lowered reached her ears and she tried to turn around and get a glimpse of his cock but he held her still.

“You don’t have to hold me down you know,” she whispered.

“Shut up. I like you this way,” he growled.

He dragged his tip over the seam of her labia, splitting her open. He teased her for several minutes, spreading her wetness over the head of his cock. She tried to lift her hips and capture him but he pulled back and gave her a sharp slap on the ass. He continued toying with her until she was ready to scream in frustration. Then, as though sensing her agony, he thrust in with bone jarring force. She cried out and his hand clamped tight over her mouth.

“Quiet down or we’re finished,” he ordered.

She nodded, and he got back to fucking her. He kept his hand covering her mouth though. He drove into her hard. The metal table scraped against her hips with each thrust and she knew she would wear the bruises from this encounter for weeks. Her panted breaths gushed out of her nostrils, leaving a bubble of condensation on the table. There was no romance in either of them, nothing but all consuming need as they fucked like animals in Venture’s lab. She’d known then as a beautifully aimed thrust made her come that this was exactly what she had been missing in her life. She had found her fix.

 

Dr. Girlfriend smiled, the memories flitting through her head, helping to work her to the edge again. Brock was close too, his big body trembling as he closed in on his bliss.

“Oh fuck,” he cried out, going rigid above her.

Inside she felt his length pump wet heat into her core and it was enough to send her over as well. Her climax gushed out of her and she jerked in ecstasy.

Once he was spent Brock collapsed on her, his panted breaths wet against her shoulder. His weight crushed her and she squirmed.

“I can’t breathe,” she protested.

He rolled off and their combined release dripped down her thighs. A tired smile graced her face as she turned to look at him. They’d been meeting like this every few weeks for almost six months now and the rush showed no sign of stopping. She knew she would ride this wave as long as she was able. Hell, since she’d started fucking Brock her relationship with the Monarch had begun to improve. He’d be furious if he ever found out though, so she took great pains to keep her habit hidden. She didn’t mind, sneaking around was part of what made it fun.

Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering her one. She accepted and after he lit it she drew the smoke deep into her lungs. Once his refractory period ended she’d fuck him again and then he’d disappear into the ether. She never asked him to stay the night, neither of them was the cuddling type. Instead, long after he was gone, she would lay there and enjoy the ache between her legs. A reminder of how very alive she was.

 

 

Fin


End file.
